


Set-Up's Can Be A Good Thing

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party at Kenan's house winds down, Tori and Jade find themselves accepting each other with the help of Carly and Sam. But the good deed doesn't go unrewarded and Tori gets Jade to help her return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set-Up's Can Be A Good Thing

**~JB~**

The party was beginning to wind down after the song Tori, Carly, and their friends performed. People were beginning to head home, slowly leaving said performers to Kenan's house. Steven had fled a very long time ago, leaving Tori to happily wander around and talk to everyone. Andre was busy helping Kenan get rid of the panda still. Trina was chasing Kenan but he kept ignoring her in his haste to get the panda. Cat was dancing with a group of admirers who had stuck around including Robbie and Rex.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie watched Spencer and Gibby try out the surf game which had been fixed since it tossed Sinjin out the window. News courtesy of Jade who laughed when she told everyone. He and Sikowitz had left fairly recently. That left Jade and Beck who had separated from the main room to lounge by the Jacuzzi. It was the only quiet place they could talk so Beck dragged her out there. Jade allowed him to with a dramatic sigh, knowing what he wanted to talk about. So, she calmly sat with her feet in the water and waited for him to begin. He faced her with one leg out of the water and the other lazily kicking around in it.

"Jade," he called to her for the fifth time.

"I get it, Beck. Fine, go have your fun. It was bound to happen soon anyway. I can't hide behind you forever," Jade replied sullenly, looking down at the churning water. She kicked her feet softly before her eyes met his again. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Don't be like that. I'm still your best friend and you're still my best friend. I've helped you this long so it's only fair you help me by quitting this whole charade," he told her softly. Jade groaned and pulled her feet out to stand.

"And do what? Walk up to her and say,  _'_ Hey Vega, I don't hate you anymore. I really like you. Let's make out!'" she replied with acidic sarcasm. She understood that he had been covering for her for a long time so she should return the favor now that he had his eye on some chick he was really interested in. He was asking Jade again if they could try something new, namely, he goes his way and she go hers. Honestly, Jade was ready to accept who she was, seeing as she wasn't insecure about it like she was when she was younger. Beck was the only one she let in and understand her so she trusted him. He offered his help ever since and they fell into a comfortable routine Jade hadn't thought twice about until he brought it up. Everything up to this point had been all fun and games, an act set up for everyone. She didn't care if they 'broke up'. It was who she ended up having her own eyes on that made her nervous to do so.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he answered with a laid back grin. Jade grumbled and began pacing.

"I'm serious. I can't just suddenly like her out of nowhere after I've hated her for so long! It'll look too weird," Jade muttered in frustration.

"But you stopped hating her a while ago. How would it be weird?" he asked.

" **She**  doesn't know that! I can't let her know that. Ugh, how did I even fall for her anyway? She's just so…" Jade complained, trying to find the right words.

"Sunny?" Beck chimed in helpfully. Jade shot him a look which made him shrug.

"Hey, I think she's good for you. Look, you're just unsure about the situation, but I know she likes you. I've seen how she looks at you. How you haven't when you spend all your time secretly watching her I don't know," he stated, getting up. Jade pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Beck walked over and placed his comforting hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him.

"You are Jade West. You aren't scared of anything. You're going to figure out a way to show Tori you care some way or another. Just start being nice to her and let her in. I'm sure she'll do the rest. She's dying to at least be your friend, remember?" he reminded her sternly. She nodded absentmindedly and he squeezed her shoulders to reassure her.

"So, am I off the hook master?" he teased. Jade's smirk returned, erasing the uncertain crease of her eyebrows like they were never there.

"Fine, get out of my sight," she replied, her uncaring answer nothing more than returned teasing. He offered her a grateful smile and a kiss to her forehead before turning away. He was halfway up the stairs when he stopped and looked back at her.

"You can do it, Jade. You always get what you want in the end," he continued to taunt playfully.

"Shut up, Beck," she retorted, trying to sound displeased, but the smile curling one side of her lips said otherwise. He chuckled and made his way inside, determined to find the girl he had begun talking to for some time at school. Jade watched him go, hating the fact that she was on her own. She didn't like being alone, contrary to what people thought. Her home life was lonely enough. That was why she had Beck. She knew they would always be best friends and he would always be there for her, but it was different now. He would have someone else he would want to spend more time with. She took a deep breath before heading inside too. It was best to find Tori and start trying to get closer to her now.

It never hurt to get a start on something as early as possible. After getting dressed, she entered the house to see Tori sitting by the stage tapping away at her pear phone. She was alone with no one else around her. As Jade walked over to her she was able to see her expression. She still looked down about the whole Steven thing. Jade briefly wondered if she had really liked the guy and considered what Beck had told her to be false. Did Tori really give her that much attention or was he just saying that to encourage her? Either way, she had to start somewhere. Tori looked up as she approached and became instantly confused with slight trepidation when Jade sat down next to her. She ignored her phone to keep her eyes on Jade who sighed. It seemed like it was going to be a long road to winning her over.

**~CS~**

Sam dragged Carly out of the room to escape from Freddie who was getting on her nerves again. She was on the look-out for any left-over food to calm her irritation and took Carly with her as an extra pair of eyes. In all honesty, she just wanted more time with her best friend away from the nuisance called Freddie. Carly went along with her knowing she had no say in the matter but she was willing to do almost anything to keep bickering between her friends at a minimum. Sam finally found more food and stopped to start shoveling it into her mouth.

"For as long as I've known you I still can't get over the fact that you constantly eat. Where does it all go?" Carly spoke up, a hand on her hip. Sam paused to clear her mouth enough to answer.

"Obviously not to my thighs," she joked through the mouthful of food. Carly smiled and shook her head. Despite Sam's surly nature, she was still a protective and endearing person.

"Hey Carly, check them out," Sam told her, stopping to get her attention and have a clear enough mouth for speaking. Carly followed Sam's gaze to see she was looking over at Tori. The perky girl, who reminded her a lot of Shelby Marx, was currently sitting by what they assumed to be her friend. They hadn't properly met her but Spencer said her name was Jade. By the curious yet uncertain expression on Tori's face, she seemed to want to be where she was just as much as run in the other direction.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Carly replied, shrugging. Sam rolled her eyes and finally swallowed her mouthful of food before explaining.

"Tori so digs that goth chick. What's her name again?" she wondered.

"Jade, I think. But isn't she with that guy with the fluffy hair?" she responded. Sam nodded and continued.

"Yeah, I guess so, but just look at Tori. That's the classic, 'Oh man, I'm talking to my crush what the heck do I say?'" Sam said, her voice supposedly imitating a nervous person who was in the presence of their crush. Carly snorted at her impression and waved a hand at her.

"No, Tori was dating Steven remember?" she disagreed. Sam gave her a narrowed eyed look that suggested Carly was dimwitted if she didn't know what that meant.

"She probably goes both ways. People can be bisexual you know," Sam told her, muttering the last part almost too low to hear. She didn't like bringing up that subject for fear it could somehow connect to her, because, little did Carly know, Sam had had a crush on her for some time now. She was just too shy to actually tell her friend. She was pretty sure Carly didn't swing that way and bringing up that topic would only complicate things.

"I know that, but I just, I don't know. I don't think she does," Carly told her, still in disagreement.

"Ok look, just watch and you'll see what I mean," Sam responded, going back to the food she was eating. Carly did as she was told, watching but unable to hear from the distance they were at. Jade had said something which made Tori tilt her head to the side, a shy smile in place, and tucked her hands together on her lap. It was the same thing she had seen Tori do when Steven gave her the charm bracelet. Realization dawned and Sam didn't miss it.

"I told you so," she stated smugly.

"Oh, eat your food," Carly retorted, always at a loss for witty comebacks. Sam laughed but didn't do as she was told.

"You know, I think we should help her out," she suggested.

"What?" Carly asked, clueless as to what Sam meant as well as wondering why she would want to willingly help anyone in the first place.

"She suffered from the Steven thing and was all set to help us crush him live on iCarly; even though my ideas were better. You have to admit, she may look like a goody goody but the chick has spunk," Sam explained. Carly narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"What are you planning?" she questioned suspiciously.

"The one time I decide to do something nice for someone and you're questioning me?" Sam asked with raised hands. Carly gave her a look, arms crossed and her foot tapping in wait. Sam's plan had been a hopeful one but she wasn't sure if it would work. She couldn't let Carly know even if the reason wasn't anything bad. It was mere compensation. Sam knew Tori to be the type who helped others. If they helped her, she was sure Tori would return the favor with gratitude. A simple plan but one she knew would work.

"Carls, I'm serious. Let's help her," she repeated, injecting as much sincerity in her words as she could. Carly liked to see Sam help others so she knew Carly would give in. Carly stared at her and she stared back until she threw up her hands.

"Ok fine, what's the plan?" she questioned. Same smiled slyly and beckoned her closer. Those two wouldn't know what hit them once she got through with them.

**~JT/CS~**

Tori had just finished recounting her time at the party starting when she arrived and ending when she and the iCarly team ridiculed Steven in front of a million people. Jade snickered, clearly impressed. It was something that improved Tori's spirit. She actually did something Jade approved of. She was just about to ask Jade what she would have done in the same situation when Carly walked up followed by her friend Sam. She waved and smiled while Jade only glanced at them before frowning. The soft smile she had on before vanished without a trace, making Tori's smile falter a little.

"Hey Topi, what's happenin'?" Sam greeted playfully. Jade's eyebrow quirked but nothing more. Tori laughed and shook her head.

"Nothin' much, just talking," she replied.

"Yeah, thanks for the interruption," Jade shot at them. Tori gave her a reprimanding look that Jade brushed off easily. Sam exchanged a knowing grin with Carly who was now certain Sam was right.

"Anyway, I just realized we hadn't spent as much time with you guys because we were busy spying for half of the party so we thought we could catch up and then keep in touch once we go our separate ways," Carly suggested brightly.

"That'd be great, sure," Tori replied, always happy to meet new people and make friends.

"Sure," Jade answered, uninterested yet trying for Tori's sake.

"Cool. There's just one thing I wanted to clear up with you though. You know, about Steven," Carly said directly to Tori.

"Oh, um, yeah, let's go talk," she replied, catching on that Carly wanted to talk to her in private. Tori gave Jade a reassuring smile and she returned it with a scowl before the two walked off, leaving her with Sam.

"They're almost like two peas in a pod already," Sam observed, taking Tori's seat next to Jade. The phrase seemed to irritate Jade who snapped a reply.

"What? How so?" she asked snippily. Sam grinned lazily and leaned back.

"They're both so bright and cheery it sucks that Steven could use them like that. I mean, Carly has always been so good with cheering people up I'm sure they'll get along," Sam explained, knowing full well she was causing the other girl to grow jealous. She could see the gears turning in her head as her sharp gaze shot daggers in the direction Carly and Tori walked off to. She seethed for a few seconds before her eyes cleared and her gaze pinned Sam down. Now Sam was never one to back out of anything but the look Jade gave her was so eerily calm yet precise that it made her subconsciously fretful.

"Do you wanna follow them and see what's up?" she blurted out, anything to get that look off her. She had no idea how Tori put up with Jade's killer gaze. Jade's smirk appeared and she nodded before getting up fluidly. Sam jumped to her feet and led the way, uncomfortable with Jade behind her. Trust didn't come naturally to Sam and Jade set off a bunch of alarms.

"Where do you think they went?" Jade asked her in a bored tone.

"Uh, I have only one idea," she replied, turning them down a hall. She stopped at the very same door they jumped Steven in. It would have been the site of Tori and Steven's hundred day kiss but hopefully it would be the site of something better than both events.

"I have a feeling Carly would want the utmost privacy. That girl gets so emotional, I tell ya. Well, I'll do the honors," Sam spoke up. Jade subconsciously walked closer, intent on finding out just what was happening inside. She was none too thrilled Tori was taken away as soon as she was making progress and she wasn't at all happy with anything Sam was saying about Carly. Everything was putting her on edge. Sam waited for her to get as close as possible before opening the door. The closet was dark, just as they planned. Before Jade even knew what was happening, Sam rushed to shove her in. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it with a key they had gotten from Kenan who thankfully hadn't wanted details. He was too busy with the panda to care anyway. Carly came around the corner and shared a high five with Sam.

"You think Jade will kill us when she gets out?" Carly questioned nervously. Sam draped an arm around her shoulder and waved her other hand.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be just fine. Let's go see what your brother, Gibby, and the nub are doing," Sam replied easily. Carly shook her head at Sam's answer but allowed her to steer her away. She hoped Sam was right. She didn't want murder on her hands.

**~JT~**

Tori stood leaning against the wall, waiting for Carly to return from getting Sam and Jade. They had talked about how Steven played them both and how they hadn't noticed a thing; just genuinely getting closure on the whole ordeal. Carly had hit the lights before leaving, claiming Tori should try relaxing in the dark because it alleviated stress, or something like that. Tori didn't think it would work but did it anyway because it gave her the time to think about her feelings towards a certain black haired, beautiful eyed girl. She wasn't in there for long when the door opened again, but instead of Carly coming in with Sam and Jade, someone was shoved in before the door closed again. Tori stood in alarm only for the person to fall into her arms, gripping her shoulders for balance. They staggered back against the wall where Tori collided with the solid surface. The air flew from her lungs with a grunt, her hands tightening on the waist of the unknown person out of reflex.

"What the hell was that for?" a clearly wazzed voice growled. Tori knew who it was immediately. Suddenly she was heating up and her body grew paralyzed with nerves and fear. She prayed Jade wouldn't think this was all her idea.

"I had nothing to do with this, I swear," she stated. Jade seemed to freeze in her grip, slender fingers carefully running over her face. The touch made her breathing speed up slightly.

"Vega?" she questioned, her tone softening for reasons Tori couldn't fathom.

"Yeah?" she answered, her voice wavering. Jade pushed away from her and cleared her throat.

"What the hell are we doing in a closet?" Jade demanded, her tone snapping back to a stern quality. Tori shrugged but remembered Jade couldn't see and answered quickly instead.

"Beats me. I was waiting for Carly to get back," she replied.

"I was following Sam to see what you guys were talking about," Jade responded.

"Hey, Carly requested privacy for a reason!" Tori told her.

"Yeah, I bet," Jade scoffed, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Tori said, confused to hear something like jealousy in Jade's harsh tone.

"Were you really talking?" Jade questioned her suddenly.

"Yes! What do you think we were doing?" Tori answered. There was a heavy pause before Tori understood what she had thought happened.

"Oh, you thought…no, we were just talking," Tori said, her voice reflecting her discomfort on the topic. Her fingers began fidgeting so she played with the hem of her shirt shyly.

"Ok," Jade accepted, feeling like an idiot for jumping to conclusions and revealing too much of her emotions to Tori.

"Jade?" Tori called to her nervously.

"Let's just get out of here, Vega. I have to threaten those so-called friends of ours with my scissors," Jade grumbled, moving to feel for the light. When she couldn't seem to find it she let out a breath of annoyance before looking for the doorknob instead. She grabbed a hold of it and twisted but it didn't budge. She kicked the door with her heavy boot and then spun around to lean against it.

"Locked," she concluded irately. Tori hesitantly advanced, her hands out in front of her hoping she didn't come into contact with a part of Jade that would surely get her killed. Jade pushed off the door to do the same and the two ended up meeting in the middle, their fingers locking onto each other's. Tori sucked in air at the touch but tightened her hold.

"Looking for me, Vega?" Jade asked wryly. Tori knew she must be smirking just by the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, um, I was trying to find you so that we could switch places and I could get to the light," she mumbled. Jade swung her around so that they switched places but only let one of Tori's hands go. Tori stumbled across the closet in search of the light switch. She remembered where it was but it still took her awhile to find. Once the dim light flared to life she looked for Jade. She didn't get time to question her odd expression before she was suddenly pulled closer. Jade was now close enough to feel Tori's body heat but they weren't close enough for them to touch.

"Why do you suppose they locked us in here?" Jade wondered pointedly. Tori shrugged, unable to answer out loud because her nerves were getting to her and she didn't trust her voice. Jade sighed, trying to come to terms with the situation. Now was the time to act if she wanted to show Tori she was interested. It could backfire, but were they even that close to ruin a friendship? And if it worked out, they could be something more.

"Hey, Tori?" Jade began, trying to keep the sudden nervousness out of her voice.

"Y-yeah?" she replied, voice faltering in awe at the use of her first name. Jade released her hands to travel up Tori's arms, her touch gentle. She cradled Tori's face in her palms gently before leaning in enough to brush noses. She could hear Tori's breathing turn heavy and smiled at the reaction she caused.

"If I'm correct, you were supposed to get your one hundred day kiss in here. How about a one day kiss instead?" Jade questioned softly. Tori's eyes widened in disbelief and her hands flew up to pull Jade's hands away. The trance she had fallen into when she gazed into Jade's searching eyes instantly broke.

"I, um, Jade, don't mess around like that. I think Carly and Sam could see that I l-like you but don't play along if you don't mean it," she stated defensively, backing away to lean against the wall. Jade was taken aback by her words. Tori liked her but didn't think she liked her back. She couldn't hold in the happy chuckle that fell from her lips.

"Geez Jade, way to rub it in," Tori muttered bitterly, clearly hurt. Jade rushed to explain.

"Don't be a baby, Vega, I wasn't laughing at you. I was…glad you returned my feelings," she admitted. Tori allowed a smile at Jade's tone. She sounded slightly shy.

"You like me too?" she asked hopefully. Jade walked over to her, bracing her hands against the wall on either side of Tori's head. She leaned in close to brush her nose along Tori's cheek.

"Did you still want that kiss?" she whispered in Tori's ear as an answer. She was breathing just as hard as Tori now. The anticipation was killing her. Tori's hands came up, sliding over Jade's hips hesitantly, before traveling up her sides softly but with gaining confidence. One traveled behind her back to tug her closer while the other strayed to trace over her neck. Jade shivered as the warm fingers brushed back her hair to grip behind her neck.

"Yeah," Tori finally confirmed, pulling Jade closer as she did so. Their lips met softly in a sweet but purposeful kiss. They parted to revel in the feeling it brought before Jade held Tori's face in her hands and brought her in for a deeper kiss. This time, Jade's tongue slipped out to trace Tori's bottom lip slowly. Tori's grip on her tightened before allowing Jade in. Their tongues connected in a languid dance that dragged out moans from both of them. Jade's hands wandered back down Tori's body, tauntingly caressing as she went. She stopped at Tori's waist where she pulled her closer and leaned her own body into her. She nipped at Tori's lip and she responded by running her tongue over the lip. Jade moved in to do the same and their tongues met again, but this time, Tori quickly pushed into Jade's mouth. She groaned at Tori's sudden forcefulness and pressed into her. The hand on Jade's back slid down further to grip her butt, making her back arch. She pulled away from the kiss to hiss a pleasurable sigh through her teeth.

"Tori," she moaned, her own hands finding their way under Tori's shirt. They spread over her soft skin as Jade trailed kisses down her neck. The kisses quickly turned to nips before she bit into her shoulder. Tori cried out and writhed under her. Her head tilted up to allow Jade room. The combination of lips, tongue, and teeth against Tori's sensitive skin had her trembling against Jade who used her body to hold Tori up. She nudged her thigh in between Tori's legs and the sudden contact against her made Tori arch into Jade with clenched teeth. Jade's nails dug into Tori's back as their bodies met.

"Oh god, Jade," Tori whimpered, shuddering. She grabbed a handful of Jade's plaid button up to yank her into a heated kiss, rough and passionate. Her teeth bit at Jade's bottom lip and tugged before releasing it. Jade pulled away with an amused grin, her tongue running over the assaulted lip. At that moment, Tori pushed Jade away and into a twist that switched their positions. Her hands fell to tease the hot skin around Jade's waist. She feathered kisses across Jade's jaw before ghosting over a spot behind her ear that made a shiver shoot through her. She didn't have further time to enjoy the feeling before Tori's teeth bit into her neck. A strangled cry fell from her lips, her body falling against the wall. For once she was completely submissive to Tori.

"Weak spot, Jade?" Tori breathed into her ear smugly.

"Maybe," Jade reluctantly admitted. Tori chuckled deviously and did it again, sucking the highly sensitive skin after. Jade's fingers finally dragged down Tori's back, nails digging in. Tori sucked in a breath, making her release Jade's skin from the sweet torture. Their hands came up to direct each other back into one last long kiss before breaking away. They were both panting and their bodies felt like they were on fire. Tori moved to wrap her arms around Jade's waist while her head tucked under Jade's chin to rest her head on Jade's chest.

She could hear her heart beating out a solid and quick rhythm. Jade's arms wound around Tori's middle and held her. They stayed that way for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Once they were both breathing softly and under control they reluctantly let each other go. Tori took the time to observe Jade. The normally defensive and straight backed girl was slouched against the wall, a soft smirk on her face. Her eyes were already on Tori the moment there was distance between them. Desire was still present in both their eyes, making Tori's a dark brown and Jade's a stormy blue-green.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jade accused pleasantly. Tori laughed but shook her head with a happy smile.

"No, but I think you're trying to give me one," she replied. Jade pushed off the wall and sauntered over to Tori. She placed her hands on Tori's waist, her thumbs sneaking under the hem of Tori's shirt to rub into her heated skin. She ducked her head but her eyes peeked up at Tori.

"Does this mean you want to be my girl?" Jade inquired hesitantly. She grinned at the way Tori sputtered to answer.

"I-I would love to be your girl, Jade," she responded honestly. She returned the content smile Jade wore and pulled her into a tight hug. They rested their chins on each other's shoulders. Jade placed a kiss to Tori's neck and she giggled. She nuzzled into Jade, trying to get as close to her as possible. The door opened at that moment, making them both pull away slightly to see who was there. Sam leaned in and barked out a laugh at the sight of their flustered features and rumpled shirts.

"So you didn't kill each other but you did make up. Aw, how sweet. Isn't it sweet, Carls?" Sam questioned playfully over her shoulder. Carly pushed open the door more so she could peek in too.

"Aw, how sweet," Carly agreed, joining in. Jade let Tori go to advance on them. A distrustful look in her eyes that made them falter. She raised her hands to crack her knuckles.

"There's no need to get violent now," Carly told her nervously. Jade grabbed Sam by the front of her shirt roughly and Sam did the same to Jade. They stared each other down while both Carly and Tori uneasily watched on, unable to do anything. The stand-off continued before Sam burst out laughing and Jade chuckled. They let each other go to the relief of Tori and Carly.

"Jade," Tori whined, reaching out to tug on her hand.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Jade assured her.

"Yeah, I wasn't either. But did you see their faces?" Sam added with a laugh. Carly frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Let's go meet up with Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby. It's getting late and we should get going soon. We have a long way home," Carly urged Sam with a poke to her side.

"Alright woman, I'm going," Sam relented, pushing her hand away. They led the way back into the main room with Tori and Jade following behind them. When they walked in there wasn't anyone around.

"Hey, where is everyone? Did they ditch us?" Tori questioned.

"Nah, they're all playing in that game room the last I saw," Sam answered her. Carly nodded. They continued across the room to lead the other two to said game room when Tori leaned close to Jade.

"Don't you think we should thank them? Or at least do something for them?" Tori whispered to her. Jade gave her an exasperated look which Tori returned, making Jade groan.

"Ok fine, you win. What can we do though? Can't we just say thank you and get it over with?" she asked hopefully. She was never fond of apologies or showing gratitude and if she had to say either out loud, forget it.

"I have a plan," she told Jade who was skeptic of any idea Tori had. They never quiet worked out if all their wacky misadventures were any indication of that fact but Tori was sure she knew what she was doing this time.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" Jade relented. She hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Right about now she would have been able to deny Tori anything but now she was more willing to do whatever Tori wanted. It was time to repay their new friends.

**~CS/JT~**

The four of them entered the game room and split up to go meet with their respective groups. They joined the games at first, going against their own group of friends, before mixing it up. Now, Carly was trying the surf game while Tori waited to go next. Sam had bragged to Jade about being able to get the highest score in darts. Jade watched her play with crossed arms, ready to try her hand and beat her. Tori had exchanged a looked with Jade across the room and nodded subtly. Now would be the best time to put their plan in action. Carly jumped from the board with cheers from the others before she gestured for Tori to go next.

"Hey um, Sam and Jade seem to be really close personality wise, huh? I mean, if you and Sam hadn't become best friends she may have been a bully like Jade was to me for the longest time," Tori pointed out after passing on her turn to Gibby who jumped on yelling his name excitedly. Carly's brows furrowed and she glanced over to Sam who was shaking her head at Jade's score before taking her turn.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered hesitantly. Tori draped an easy arm over her shoulder and steered her from the center of the gathered crowd watching Gibby play to stand more at the edge where they could watch Jade and Sam.

"Whoo! Mama just topped your score! Beat that!" Sam yelled, fists pumping. Jade smirked and slid past her, making sure she came into contact with her on purpose. She removed Sam from in front of the machine with a confident grin.

"Watch and learn, Puckett," she taunted confidently.

"Oh please, you can't beat that. Don't even try," Sam shot back, challenging her. Jade allowed her gaze to travel over Sam before her lips quirked up in amusement. Sam's eyebrows rose questioningly but shrugged a moment later. Tori watched the exchange, knowing Jade was utilizing the fact that she was a great actress to the highest extent, but couldn't help getting jealous all the same. The good thing was, she felt Carly tense next to her in what Tori knew for sure was jealousy. All the little looks Tori saw Carly give Sam were exactly what she figured it was. They were on the right track.

"They do get along, don't they?" Carly muttered, crossing her arms. Her tone tried to negate the rising agitation but it was still noticeable. Tori gave her a sympathetic half smile before pulling her into a hug. Jade looked over in time to catch it. Her hand tightened on the dart she held before she remembered this was all an act. After all, she wasn't feeling too good when she had pretended to show interest in Sam moments ago, just as Tori was feeling now.

"What's with the hug?" Sam asked, slightly irritated. She had looked over when she noticed Jade's attention was elsewhere.

"Oh, Tori loves hugging people to death. It isn't a big deal. Why, is it bugging you?" Jade teased calmly. Sam huffed and leaned on the machine just as Jade was getting ready to throw. Her playful smirk fell into a frown when she had to veer her shot off course to avoid hitting Sam.

"You ruined my shot," she deadpanned, unhappy. Sam was busy watching Tori release Carly to pat her shoulder comfortingly so she wasn't listening. Jade glanced up and sneered.

"Hey Puckett," she called, reaching over to grab her by the chin and make Sam face her.

"I'm talking to you," she commanded. Now that she had Sam's eyes on her Tori was free to glance over and go wide eyed, making Carly follow her gaze and gasp. Not knowing why she was seeing what she was seeing, she pushed Tori's hands off her to march over to them. It didn't matter if Sam found out that she liked her. Jade was abusing Tori's affections as well as her own for Sam. She was stopped however when Tori grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Hey, I wouldn't pick a fight with Jade," she advised carefully.

"Well why not? She's all over Sam," Carly whined, her voice quieting towards the end. Tori smiled in understanding, making Carly confused.

"You like Sam, right?" she asked, unable to go along with the act anymore. She got Carly to react just as she planned. Carly blushed a little before averting her gaze and nodding. That very sight of Carly blushing and Tori holding her hand was enough for Sam to crack too. Jade had released her and she was paying attention but she glanced once more at Carly and Tori to see it. Jade was busy taking aim again but the sudden tense stance from Sam alerted her to something happening. She looked over and smirked at the scene behind her before looking back at Sam.

"You going to let her slip away? After all, it was you who said they would be perfect peas in a pod," Jade reminded her slyly. Sam grunted her acknowledgement before brushing Jade aside and marching over. Jade abandoned the machine to follow suit. Sam reached Tori and Carly and pulled Carly away.

"Hey, break it up!" she ordered. Tori was taken aback at the force in which Sam spoke but quickly fell back into the act.

"What's wrong Sam? I was only trying to help," Tori told her innocently. Jade walked over with crossed arms.

"Hey Shay, having fun?" she questioned coolly. Carly fumbled with her words but couldn't come up with anything.

"Yeah, well, Carls doesn't need your help. She has  **me** ," Sam defended, pulling Carly against her side by the waist, unintentionally making Carly's blush deepen. Jade snickered and looked away just as innocently when Sam set her angry gaze on her.

"Protective, aren't we?" Jade observed. It was then Sam realized how she was holding onto Carly. She blushed slightly and rushed to let go but Carly grabbed her hand.

"Your right, I do have you Sam. I always did," she stated sincerely. Sam froze for a moment with wide eyes before smiling and scuffing her foot against the carpet.

"No problem. Anything for you," she mumbled. Carly giggled and leaned over to peck her on the cheek, making Sam's mouth fall open.

"Let's talk when we get home. You can spend the night like old times, 'kay?" Carly suggested, her hand squeezing Sam's. She nodded, finally able to close her mouth.

"Aw, how sweet," Tori suddenly said, mimicking the sickly sweet taunting Carly had done to them not too long ago.

"It is, isn't it?" Jade added with a grimace, holding her stomach and pretending like she was nauseous from it. Tori broke into laughter at the sudden realization on Carly and Sam's faces.

"You set us up!" Sam accused.

"Yes we did," Jade confirmed, lazily leaning on Tori's shoulder.

"You set us up and helped us see we liked each other so we wanted to return the favor," Tori supplied.

"Whose idea was it?" Sam asked, accepting the turn of events. It was what she had wanted after all.

"It was Tori's plan of course," Jade answered. Tori bowed dramatically with a smile.

"It seems Carly was a little too obvious and you seemed to enjoy all her attention. I only agreed with her because I had to get you back for making me jealous over Tori and Carly," Jade explained, actual pride in her voice for Tori's ability to see everyone's emotions so clearly. She wrapped an arm around Tori's slim waist and shot her a crooked grin.

"Thank you," Carly told them gratefully, nudging Sam in the side when she only nodded.

"Ow, ok, geez. Thank you," she finally said, earning an appreciative smile from Carly. At that moment, Spencer came jogging over to them; out of breath. He exchanged pleasantries with Jade and Tori before telling Carly and Sam that they had to get going.

**~JT~**

Sam challenged Jade to one last game of darts which came out in a mutual tie, seeing as both didn't want to admit defeat, before Tori and Jade walked them all to the door. Gibby and Spencer said their good byes and walked out the door first. Freddie was on his way next when he stopped in front of Tori.

"Hey, mind if I-" he began, trying to act cool but failing.

"No!" Jade screamed at him, making him run out the door frightfully. Sam and Carly shook their heads at him and Tori gripped Jade's hand reassuringly.

"So, keep in touch, ok?" Tori told them. Carly nodded and fished out her phone so Tori could give her their numbers.

"Wait, you know my number by heart?" Jade questioned her.

"Um…yes?" Tori said, the statement coming out as a question. Jade glared at her until she cracked.

"Ok, Cat told me when I asked her for it and I memorized it just in case so that it wouldn't be on my phone should you at any time look through it," she confessed. Jade looked angry for only a few seconds before shrugging.

"You know me too well," she stated calmly. Tori smiled somewhat nervously but it blossomed into one of her bright smiles when Jade kissed her on the cheek affectionately.

"See you around. Maybe you could visit us and we can do an iCarly together or we can come down here just to visit," Carly suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Tori agreed.

"See you peeps," Sam told them with a raise of her hand. They wished them a safe trip and watched as they walked out hand in hand to get in Spencer's car and drive off. Jade shut the door and slowly strolled back towards the game room. Tori walked next to her in thought.

"How come you don't listen like that?" Tori questioned Jade suddenly.

"Like what?" Jade replied.

"Like Sam. It's like, Carly just needs to non-verbally send her a massage and suddenly she understands," Tori explained. Jade rolled her eyes and stopped walking to face Tori.

"Vega, I always know what you mean. I just like messing with you. That's the only difference. Plus, not listening to you and seeing you so flustered is part of the fun," Jade replied with her usual smirk. She expected Tori to frown and pout but instead she smiled.

"You think we have a non-verbal communication too?" she questioned excitedly. She had skimmed over the part that would have her frowning at Jade in favor of focusing on the fact that Jade did understand those few times they exchanged looks.

"Look, they've been friends for how long compared to us? I would think they would be able to do that by now," Jade retorted. What she didn't say was when their own friendship had started and how long ago that had been. The neglected fact made Tori deflate. She really wanted to know when Jade had begun to consider her a friend even though she continued to act like they weren't. Jade caught on and nudged Tori.

"Even though we weren't friends nearly as long, I still knew you enough to decipher your many expressions," Jade amended. Tori's mood quickly picked back up as she smiled hopefully. Jade pulled Tori closer at that moment, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"But between you and me, I think that long friendship between them made Sam a softy, therefore she's willing to listen to Carly. We've never had that, but face it, we've always been a challenge and that's much more gratifying when you get what you want. Am I right?" Jade pointed out. Tori laughed but nodded.

"I see what you mean. You did always push me to fight for what I wanted so much so that we were constantly butting heads. The few times I beat you, you made me feel really accomplished," Tori realized.

"See, there's some good to having me around," Jade joked. Tori laughed uncontrollably. She had never heard Jade joke lightly, and without being morbid or monotonous about it. Jade smiled at her adorable laugh.

"There is definitely going to be a plus to having you around," Tori agreed, her fingers finding Jade's and intertwining them together. Jade smiled softly and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I say we ditch the others. Want a ride home?" she offered. Tori hummed in thought before giving her answer.

"Sure," she agreed. Jade spun around and headed for the door with Tori right next to her. She glanced over at the peacefully smiling half Latina. She had started out hating her only to fall for her dorky but adorable charm like everyone else. And she liked it. They jumped in Jade's car and drove off, the topic of their next conversation revolving around Jade and Beck's relationship. Jade confessed to it all being fake to put Tori at ease. They headed for Tori's house where she invited Jade to stay the night. She fell asleep with Tori in her arms and a content smile on her face. Steven was an undeserving, stupid, brain dead, jerk for not seeing what he had. Tori deserved better and Jade was more than happy to prove it to her.


End file.
